Misfortune(Of Course)
by Branwen Raven
Summary: Serefina Fortune is has the worst luck. So when her uncaring father decides to move to the middle of nowhere, things get interesting. The mansion he bought has a portal to another land. Everyone is joyous there, unless your caught by triak, or a disease known as the Hæskit, or "The Uncurable". But the family their living with don't want them to find the mysterious world...


~Chapter One~

~Misfortune~

My father is making my brother, Jack, and I move to the town of Woodsorrow, or as my brother and I call it The Middle of Nowhere. My brother is 11 months, 24 days, 6 hours, and 37 minutes older than me. Only reason I remember it is because he will pester me about how much older than me he is. He might as well be a giant from my perspective. He is 6 ft 2 inches while I'm only 5 ft 6 inches. Other than that and gender we look pretty similar. We both have blue eyes, auburn hair, and pale skin. Another difference is that my hair is curly and his straightish. Personality wise... We would be compared as a rose and thorn. But to me Jack is a thorn in my you know what.

"Serefina! Get your lazy butt down here with all your stuff!". My father yelled. Ah yes, the oh joyous sound of my fathers voice. I grab my suitcase and trudge downstairs. My brother is already down there as not to get on his bad side, like me. "Eat quickly, we have to go in ten minutes." My father said. I finnished up my cereal, grabbed my stuff and followed my brother out the door into our car. After a few hours we finnalally got to the town of Woodsorrow. I looked out my window and saw our new house. Its huge, but it looked quite creepy. "Do you know who are the family that we are living with?". I whispered to my brother. "Not too much, they're a couple with a son about my age, and a sister your age. That's all I know." he replied. This is going to be interesting. When the car stopped we all got out of the car to be greeted by the other family. The parents came over and introduced their family."Hi, it's nice to meet you. My name is Sofi and this is my husband Gregary. We have two children,". Sofi grabbed her children by the shoulders and pushed them toward us. "Hello, my name name is Paige. And that idiot over there is my older brother Tristen." Their daughter said. Her brother, Tristen, sent a death glare toward her and couldn't help but give a little giggle, until my father gave me a pinch. "I'm sorry for my daughter, Serefina. She just doesn't know when to behave.". He "apologized". "No need, she just was laughing at the common sibling rivalry." Sofi laughed. "Well, this is my son, Jack, and my. Daughter Serefina." he said. We stood there for about a minute in okward silence. We then finnally went in the house. It's huge. "Hey Serefina, you dropped this.". Tristen said while holding out my book. "Thanks." I said. "So... How do you like this place so far?" he asked. "It's, Ok.". I replied. Then Paige walked over and apologized "I'm sorry if my brother is bothering you. Go away Tristen!". He walked away while murmering what I think to be curses. "Hi! I'm Paige. Welcome to Sorrow Manor."

We walked around while chatting until I finally found my room." I'm sorry but your room is right next to Tristens room.". She said. And walked off. Tristen then walked past me into the door next to mine. I decided to go in and take I wellneeded shower. When I was done I climbed in bed and fell asleep.

"La ríson, ríson, ríson sue cuna. Respty cusana duuuuuuu. Vesgudie lo śwætyo pralį." ". I was awoken to the sound of a beautiful voice singing a song I have never heard of. I got out of bed and snuck to the sound it was coming from. When I reached the source I opened the door to the fireplace to see a forest full of twisted trees, glowing plants, and dancing people and creatures alike. One person saw me and said" Don't just stand there. You couldn't be that bad of a dancer. Oh, if your wondering the song translation is _Come, come, come all. Venture yonder into the hills. Next you'll wonder, what you did.". _He out stretched his hands and grabbed mine. I can't remember how long I danced but when I was done I realized that I should go. I went to the door I came from only to realize it was gone..


End file.
